The Night we Connected
by GermanBros24
Summary: A Netherlands x Prussia. Gil meets Lars over a game of cards. Then the next day they spend hours over drinks. What can blossom over that time? Currently one Chapter. More... maybe. Fail summary, yes I'm aware.


**Falke- Yup Netherlands x Prussia. Why? It's an amazing pairing! And there is only two (not counting mine). Just saying, anyone who reads this should read 'Tattoo' because it's amazing and made me love this pairing. Plus Netherlands is awesome and mysterious. Sadly he lacks popularity. And an official name. So I'm using Lars since that seems to be the most used one for him. I don't own Hetalia, if I did, Lars and Prussia would be on screen more!**

Chapter 1

Sweat dripped down Gilbert's face. He was in an intense game of poker. The stakes were high, and only three people were left in it. He stared down his equally nervous opponents. The one across the table from him he didn't know. All he saw was his face, but mostly his piercing green eyes. There was a scar over his left eye. His hair defied gravity, standing up. A slight scowl painted his lips, but because of the game most likely.

To his right was usual card shark that always played in this bar. He had graying black hair, he was short, and his hazel eyes glanced everywhere nervously. Gilbert smiled inside. Soon it would be between him and the fellow across from him.

As he predicted the card shark folded. His cards no good.

"It's down to us." said his green eyed opponent.

Gilbert gave a nod of his head.

They went on raising and refusing to show fear or hesitation. Gilbert's cards were alright, not the best, not terrible.

But when his opponent went all in his confidence wavered. His opponent had to be very confident, seeing as he had just shoved $1,000 into the pot.

Gil didn't have much to lose, perhaps $170 in all, which was all he had.

"All in." Gilbert said

"I do believe you're beat." his opponent said

They lay down their cards and sure enough, he was beat.

The hour was late, and he had nothing more to do.

"Good game." he said before walking out the door and back to his hotel room where his brother, who was here on business, was already asleep.

Gilbert climbed into his bed and fell asleep. His last thought before drifting of were those piercing green eyes of that man.

The next morning Ludwig's alarm went off, signaling his brother's awaking for another most likely dull day.

Gilbert had plan too, that had a lot less work in it.

Gilbert rolled from his bed and looked to Ludwig.

"Morning bruder." he said yawning

"Well looks who's up early." Ludwig said with a small smile.

Ludwig dressed in a suit and ran out the door.

"See you tonight, maybe if you're home." Ludwig said before the door shut.

Gilbert went in his suitcase and got out a white short sleeve shirt and black jeans before he set off into Amsterdam. He didn't have much to do in the town; he only came with his brother so he wouldn't be lonely in the house.

And he heard the Netherlands had good beer.

He went for breakfast in a small café. Ordering a coffee and pancakes which he ate in a corner of the café. He had nothing to do the rest of the day so he went for a walk to the bar he played cards at last night.

It was empty besides the bar tender, card shark, who was sleeping at the table, and then the mystery man with those green eyes. He was leaning against the wall, beer in hand.

Gilbert sat down at the bar and ordered a beer, which was a native beer from here. It was good as he had heard. Not as good as his German beer, but still good.

The green eyed man came and sat beside him.

"Hello, I'm Lars." he said extending his hand

Gilbert stuck out his hand and shook Lars's.

"I'm Gilbert." he said

"Well then Gil, how's about I but you a round?"

"That'd be great, but why?" he asked curious

"Well I stole your cash in the game last night, least I could do." he said giving a sly smile

Gilbert chuckled. Lars did order two beers.

"Cheers." He said raising his glass

Gilbert picked his up and said cheers as well.

He looked Lars over. He was wearing black jeans, white button up shirt and a black jacket. His hair was still defying gravity. His scar over his piercing green eyes were the same. But his eyes were a little less intense.

"Thanks for the beer." Gilbert said

"Not a problem." Lars answered with a very sweet smiled.

Gilbert blushed, their eyes locked.

Red met green and stayed locked.

Lars blushed and looked away as well.

They kept small talk up, nothing fancy.

"So where you from?" Lars asked

"Germany, I'm here with mein bruder. He's on a business trip. I'm here because I heard the Netherlands had good beer." Gil answered

Lars laughed. "I'm from here, good ole Netherlands." he said smiling

Gilbert liked his smile better than his scowl from the night before.

"You have any family?" Gil asked

"Brother and sister but neither live with me. I'm the eldest. My sister and I are… dysfunctional at times." Lars said not offering more

They picked up conversation, the hours slipping away. From sports to goals, to life, to war, and everything besides if the other was single.

Gilbert and Lars went through about 20 large beers each. They laughed at stupid things, shoved each other in a friendly manner. Gilbert knew the night was late and he needed to leave.

"Hey Lars, perhaps I'll catch you tomorrow?" Gil asked

"Here? Of course. Question before you go, when do you leave?"

"I leave in three days. And then, we'll have a few rounds tomorrow?" Gil asked

"Yup, I shall be here." Lars said with a smile, his green eyes dancing.

Gilbert smiled in return and walked out the door. Joy dancing in his red eyes.

And that, was the night they connected.

**Falke- ^Sorry if I killed anyone inside. Yeah so maybe I'll write more, maybe I won't. I'm unsure. Anyone care for more? But thanks for reading this.**


End file.
